


A Warm, Snowy Day

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Snow, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: Yuri takes Victor out to see the sunrise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you see any mistakes, feel free to comment. Enjoy!

It was snowing. 

When Victor Nikiforov woke up, the view outside their window was covered in blankets of pure white snow. The beautiful cherry blossom tress were covered with it, snowflakes floating and glistening in the soft sunlight that had managed to peek out from the horizon. Victor watched as a leaf fell from the tree in front of his bedroom, where it landed silently on the snow-covered ground. 

When he had first come to Hatsetsu, it had just snowed. Now he was here once again, looking out the window at the icy world outside. A slow grin settled on his face, and he turned away from the window. 

Next, Victor’s eyes settled on his phone, itching to check the time. He usually woke up at the same time every morning, and headed out to the rink to wait for Yuri. But this morning, it felt earlier than usual. 

And this morning, the man he was waiting for was fast asleep in his bed. 

Victor quietly settled back down on the bed, making the decision, as Yuri’s coach, that they should skip practice today. Besides, he couldn’t resist the urge to stay when the inviting warm of Yuri’s body wrapped around him. Victor let out a soft sigh as Yuri curled up against his bare chest, and Victor wrapped his arms around him. 

He loved mornings like this. 

They were soft and warm, quiet and slow. They were what every person wished for when they found a person to love. Victor wished he could spend the rest of his life in this bed with Yuri, but for now, this would be enough. 

Yuri stirred underneath him, and lifted his head, his eyes not even open. 

“Victor, isn’t it time to practice?” he asked quietly, his voice slightly raspy from sleep. Victor smiled.

“Yeah, but I decided I want to stay in bed with you instead,” he told Yuri, and he watched the younger man’s face heat up slightly. 

Yuri settled back down, snoring peacefully into Victor’s chest. Only an hour later did Yuri stir again, and this time his brown eyes opened. 

His eyes looked over to the window, where the snow had stopped falling, but hit the sun at just the right angle. 

“Mm, it’s snowing,” he mumbled, his voice muffled from burying his face in Victor’s neck. Victor laughed, brushing away the hair that had fallen in Yuri’s eyes. 

Suddenly, Yuri got up, resting his elbows behind him, and rolling off of Victor. Victor rose an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

Yuri was only in a pair of boxer briefs, and he pulled on a stray shirt that was laying on Victor’s nightstand. It was little big on him, but Yuri didn’t seem to care as he found his coat, scarf, and a pair of pants. 

Victor watched from afar, not even making a move. 

“What are you waiting for?” Yuri asked, throwing his own coat and clothes at him. Victor laughed. 

Without saying anything, he pulled on the clothes Yuri had given him. Yuri put on his glasses, and almost as soon as Victor had put on his scarf, Yuri was pulling him out into the hallway. The house was quiet, except for the distant bubbling of the hot spring. 

Yuri didn’t say anything, and Victor let himself be pulled as he was lead out the door. The snow had settled down, and the air smelled sweet from the cherry blossoms. The cold bit at Victor’s face, making his cheeks flush. 

“Yuri, why are we—“ Victor was cut off abruptly by the insistent feeling of Yuri’s lips on his. Victor almost fell over from the force of it, quickly looping his arms around Yuri’s neck. 

When Yuri pulled away, he was smiling, his cheeks red, and breath coming out of his mouth in even pants. 

“What was that for? Did you bring me out here to kiss me?” Victor teased, and Yuri laughed. 

“It’s still early. I thought maybe we could watch the sun come up,” his voice was soft and sweet, and Victor couldn’t resist kissing the man’s cheek. 

“Oh, Yuri,” he sighed, pulling the man closer. Yuri happily leaned against him, and pulled him over to a bench outside the hot springs. The bench faced the street, and had a beautiful view of the sun. 

Victor sat down, wrapping on arm around Yuri. He rested his head against Yuri’s shoulder, and reveled in the warmth of his body. Snow had been falling the entire time, and tiny snowflakes had found shelter in Yuri’s dark black hair. 

Together, they watched the sunrise, their hands intertwined. Victor traced Yuri’s palm, and kissed the inside of Yuri’s wrist. He was rewarded with a small shiver on Yuri’s part, and he smiled. 

They sat together in silence, enjoying the quiet presence of the other’s company. Victor could see his breath as the sun came up, highlighting the snow, and making everything in their line of sight glisten. The sight was breathtaking, and he knew he would remember this moment many time in his life. It was moments like these with Yuri that made him feel loved, made him feel like, for once, he was sure about the future. 

No matter what happened, he wasn’t going to let Yuri go. 

But, when Yuri nudged him and stood up, he did. Not for long, because Yuri took his hand, and they walked back to the onsen. 

Their feet crunched in the snow, leaving intermingling footsteps in their wake. Victor swung their hands as they reached the doorstep, making Yuri laugh.

When Yuri opened the door, the house was still quiet, not even Makkachin could be heard barking at them from his comfortable spot next to the couch. 

Yuri made sure to stay silent, his feet pressing down on the ground carefully. Victor followed him back into his bedroom, where the sun was shining through the icy glass of the window. The sheets on their bed were still tangled together in a soft mess on Yuri’s mattress. 

Victor closed the door behind them, casting his eyes on Yuri with a warm smile playing on his warm, pink lips. Yuri turned around, seemingly sensing Victor’s eyes on him. 

“What?” he asked, his voice as soft and sweet as cotton candy. Victor felt a surge of affection rise in his chest, and he exhaled quietly through his nose. 

“Care to return to bed?” Victor gestured towards the bed with a smile, and a small laugh escaped Yuri’s lips. 

“Of course.”


End file.
